Stahl
Stahl (ソール Sōru, Sort in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Tarusuke Shingaki.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara10.htmlHe is voiced by Sam Riegel in the English version. Profile Stahl is a member of Chrom's Shepherds and was trained by Frederick when he was a recruit. His hair is always messy, as if he just woke up. After the war, Stahl continues his service to the Ylissean knights. His calm and scatterbrained personality made him fairly popular among the people. Stahl has an unnamed father and brother who run the family apothecary. His "C" support with the Avatar reveals that he was taught the trade and helps make a joint birthday gift for Chrom. His brother comes up in his supports with Lissa, where she helps Stahl find a rare ingredient for his brother's stomach tonic, which comes up in his supports with Maribelle. His supports with the Avatar and Maribelle reveal that he is very good at reading people, often knowing what they want before they say it. His "B" support with Miriel reveals that his combat performance is used as the exact median for the performance of everyone in the camp. Personality Stahl has a gentle and trusting personality and is one of the few who has common sense. However he has a scatterbrain and acts a bit silly from time to time. He is very attentive and kind to others and has a big heart. Stahl considers himself the "average" of the army, seeing that there is an even amount of people stronger and weaker than he is. He is the biggest glutton in the army and mentions his never ending hunger at all hours. His birthday is June 16th. In Game Base Stats |Cavalier |2 |22 |8 |0 |7 |6 |5 |8 |1 |7 | Discipline | Sword - E Lance - E | Bronze Sword |} Growth Rates |95% |65% |10% |55% |50% |50% |60% |15% |} Max Stat Modifers | +2 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +2 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kellam *Donnel *Stahl's Child Class Sets *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Stahl is the Abel of Awakening, meaning he he has higher strength and defense growths than Sully, but he has lower speed and skill growths than her. This means that he can deal much more damaging blows than Sully and can tank physical hits better. His resistance growth is very low and even after constant reclassing, his resistance may be an issue, so Talismans are a good remedy. Stahl's base class is the Cavalier Line. He starts off with Discipline, which will boost his weapon training, allowing him to use more powerful weapons much quicker than other units. His high strength and defense growths compliment the Great Knight class really well, allowing him to quickly build strength, defense, and HP and maintain an average growth for speed and skill. Luna is a great skill for him to have to damage foes further and Dual Guard+ can potentially save his life from damage, especially magic damage. Paladin is a great class for Stahl to be as well, balancing his caps well and giving his resistance a slight boost in growth rate. Aegis is a skill that can give Stahl much relief from magic attacks to shave damage should he be bombard by them and should be on him until his resistance reaches a suitable amount. Stahl works great in both classes, if you want more raw power, take the Great Knight road, if balance is what you seek Stahl as a Paladin will not disappoint. Quotes Event Tile *"Sometimes it's good to stop a moment, get off your horse, and see things a new way." (exp) Relationship Tile Asking *"Sometimes it helps to just unwind, huh? What do you like to do in your spare time?" (free time) *"Why so cheery? Did they serve your favourite breakfast?" (happy) *"You're a great ally on the battlefield. Mind if we pair up next time?" (team up) *"Got any big plans for the future? What do you dream about doing?" (dreams) Replying *"I make sure my weapons are in tip-top shape, and then I find out about food!" (free time) *"Oh, no. I just had a good meal, that's all. Want to eat together next time?" (happy) *"Sure, if you don't mind. I bet we'll make for a devastating duo." (team up) *"Well, once a knight, always a knight. But I'd like to try the world's best food just once." (dreams) Replying - Married *"Me? You're the real find! I never met anyone so smart and beautiful." (compliment) Asking - Child *"So, um, (name)? How did you pass your time in the future?" (story) *"We should train together, (name). I want to see what you're made of!" (train) *"Need anything, (name)? Maybe something you had to leave in the future?" (gift) *"Hey, (name), are you all right? I know it's been a long, hard march." (concern) Replying - Child *"I'd just like to spend some time together! We're always so busy!" (gift) *"Yeah, I'm all right. ...You sure like to worry about me, don't you?" (concern) Level Up *"Amazing! I can hardly believe I'm still me!" (6-7 stats up) *"Just look at me go!" (4-5 stats up) *"Yes! progress!" (2-3 stats up) *"Sorry, I'll try to do better..." (0-1 stat up) *"When did I get so... well versed?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"All right. Back to square one." Armory *"I wonder if they sell hair-brushes... No, seriously." (buying) *"Wait... My stuff is actually worth something?" (selling) *"What, my weapons? Sure, forge away!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"That extra helping at dinner kicked in. I feel great today!" (surge) Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar. I'm starving. How about you?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. I sure am hungry." (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. I'm so hungry, I could eat a pegasus!" (evening) *"It's getting late, Robin. And yet, I'm still hungry..." (night) Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle In Battle Dual Support *"No worries!" *"Come on!" *"You up for this?" *"I gotcha!" *"Yup! That'll do." *"Let's do this!" *"You can do it!" *"Careful now." *"We can handle this!" *"Lookout!" Dual Strike *"Gotcha!" *"Let me on." *"And one from me!" Dual Guard *"Made it!" Defeated Enemy *"Very nice." When Healed *"Very nice." *"Thanks!" Critical Hit *"Ready?!" *"I love this part!" *"You are so dead!" *"Get ready!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings Stahl - Viridian Knight : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His placid nature and scatterbrained charm made him a favorite hero of the people. Etymology His Japanese name could come from the Spanish word sol, meaning sun, as opposed to Sully's Japanese name (Soiree, which means evening in French). It could also come from sort, the French word for fate. His localized name, Stahl, means "steel" in German. Trivia *Stahl's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. Gallery File:SolKakusei.jpg|Stahl's portrait in Awakening. File:sol confession.jpg|Stahl confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Stahlconfession.jpg|Stahl's full confession. File:Stahl.jpg|Concept art of Stahl. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters